The disclosed subject matter relates to document printing, and more particularly, to a system and method for automatically printing a translation of an input document, without the need for user input.
Printing systems have been developed which allow a user to provide a document for printing via a peripheral port of the printer, e.g., on an external storage device. To reduce the need for user interaction with a local user interface (LUI) on the printer, instant printing methods have been developed which print the selected document automatically. The user stores the document to be printed in a specific location in the external storage device. The printer detects the presence of the external storage device and recognizes the specific location as an instruction to print the document or documents stored in that location.
Such a method is advantageous as the user does not need to manually manipulate the file directory on the external memory device via the user interface in order to locate the file of interest on the external memory device. In addition, the user does not need to input print settings each time the user prints a file, which saves time, particularly where a large variety of documents are to be printed.
The absence of interaction with the user interface, however, limits the printing to the specific documents in the file or documents retrieved from a remote location via an access link. The printing is performed according to any instructions defining print configuration settings in the external storage device, otherwise with default settings.
In some cases, a user may wish to print a translation of a document, rather than the document itself. Services exist which provide remote translations of documents, using machine translation. However, such services generally require the user to send the document to a translation service prior to the document being input to the printer.
It would be desirable to enable a user to obtain a printed translation of a document stored on an external storage device without the need for interaction with the local user interface.